


No One Saw You Coming

by disneyscorpius



Category: DreamSMP (Minecraft Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I am the CEO of Villaininnit, I'm bored, Implied/Referenced Character Death, VillainInnit, but at the very very end though, clingytwt Angst, platonic, rip tubbo, sad tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyscorpius/pseuds/disneyscorpius
Summary: What if Tommy was the traitor??? I wrote this write before the SMP war PRAYING tommy was the traitor ... that started my villaininnit prayers.Anyway, I hope you enjoy and follow me on twitter @gingerjewbus :)
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	No One Saw You Coming

It's the day of the Dream SMP war.

Jschlatt and Manburg are on one side, while Wilbur and Pogtopia are on the other.

Jschlatt and Wilbur meet in the middle and shake hands, like captains do before a sports game, and they head back to their sides.

They are all about to turn and head to their bases, when Tommy shouts, “Wait!”

Everyone stops and Tommy runs to Jschlatt.

Everyone on Pogtopia yelled at Tommy to wait. "Don't start the war now!”, they cried.

But Tommy just turned to them and smirked, “I'm not starting, I'm joining my rightful side.”

Gasps were heard from both sides.

_TOMMY WAS THE TRAITOR???_

[TIMESKIP}

The war is going on and everyone has their own individual fights. Technoblade vs Dream, Fundy vs Karl, Wilber vs Jschlatt, (etc) and finally, Tommy vs Tubbo. 

Tubbo's having a breakdown and Tommy's just standing there, because he just **Can't** fight Tubbo. He _**can't**_. Tubbo then stands up and he internally sings Rät by Penelope Scott (platonically). Suddenly, he runs at Tommy and they start fighting while Tubbo's singing out loud. Everyone hears him sing, but they're too focused on their own battles to notice.

In the distance, Wilbur looks over at Tommy and Tubbo and smiles, but he doesn't know who he's smiling for. For Tommy? Ok, because he was the traitor all along and **NO ONE** saw it coming. Or for Tubbo? Sure, for being able to stand up for himself and fight Tommy, his best friend.

He then walks away and laughs, knowing for Tommy, it's gonna be a lose-lose situation.

"Poor Tommy," he says to himself, "In the end, he's going to lose Manburg, or his friends." He then laughs evilly, stepping over Jschlatt's body as he walks towards the button.

"Congrats Tommy."

**No one saw you coming.**


End file.
